Loyalty and Trust Lost in Salem
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: During puritan witch hunt, Amon must deside weither his heart belongs to Touko or Robin. Rated for character deaths. R&R ONESHOT TxAxR


a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. I do not own the SHeDAISY song "Don't worry About A Thing". This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, and reaserching WHR and listening to SHeDAISY. Please enjoy.

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FIC!

o0:0o0:0o

**Loyalty and Trust Lost In Salem**

Form a partly opened door way, stood a man in his early 20's, with short messy black hair, dark cold eyes and an outfit of complete black. His perplextion was pale and lighter then normal due to him not leaving his house for the past month to avode the hunters who were searching for a fire witch in the small puritan town of Salem. He watched the hunters ride through town with their empty caged wagon which was suppost to have the witch in it today for tonight was the offical hanging in the town square. In the man's pocket, he was clutching the vital piece he needed today at the hanging. It was a clear orb pendent that was adorned in gold and held a small dark flame burning inside.

Behind him, was a girl about only 19 years of age, sitting in her multi-layered dress. Her long golden-brown hair wasn't in it's usual handelbar pigtail, tonight it was down flowing agaisnt her shoulders and back. She wore a pair of small black glasses on her nose which didn't hide the look of ear in her emerald green eyes. The man at the door took her pendent away about a konth agao once the witch hunt started. She loved this man, but feard he didn't love her back and would turn her in. She was the fire witch everyone was looking for and only two other people, besides herself, that knew: the man in the doorway and his old girlfriend; who was once the witch's roommate in a small house across town.

The man took the witch to his house for so-called protection. Weither the protection was for the witch or his old girlfriend, the witch did not know. When he took the witch, his girlfriend was enraged, and had threatened the young witch. _"I will expose you, Robin. I will tell everyone in town where you are and what you are. You stoll my man and I will never forgive you. You used some kind of witchcraft on him. I know you did. Just wait witch! The day will come. At the end of this month and the beginning of the next…"_ Touko, the girlfriend threatened only a month ago. Robin sat in silence as she watched the man in the doorway. His figure was black as the hunters' torches marched past all the dark houses. He was contimplating a plan, what the plan was, Robin did not know, which is why she now freard the one man she loved.

"_Let's go Robin, it's time."_ The man turned and look Robin's hand and pulled her outside where they joined the crowd forming around the wooden platform. _"Amon, wh–"_ Robin started but was silenced by his hand covering her mouth. Amon knew of Touko's plan to expose Robin, and he had the vital piece to the hanging of the witch. Amon's eyes scanned the crown and when he saw Touko, he left Robin standing in fear and confusion. As she reached Touko, her eyes had a look of evil. _"Touko, I have the vital ingredeance in exposing the witch. Make your announcement. She's over there."_ Amon stated, but Touko hesitated at first, she didn't know how Amon knew of the threat, but she didn't care now. She was going to get her man back.

"_Hear me one and all!"_ Touko's voice rang high above the conversatioins and noise of the crowd. _"I know who the witch is! It's her! The young one with the blonde hair and green eyes! She is the devil's child! Goody Sena!"_ Touko smiled evily as the crownd turned and looked at the now pale Robin who was on the verdge of crying. _"Witch, witch witch!"_ The crowd chanted and pointed at Robin. Robin got scared and confused. _'How could Amon do this to me?'_ Robin thought as the crowd got closer and louder chanting that same chant of 'witch, witch, witch'. _'After everything. He saved me and hid me from the hunters for a month. Why didn't he just turn me in then? Why now? Why after all the suffering I've gone through of hiding in a darkend house for 30 long days?"_ Robin's eyes got teary. _"Goody Sena! You have been accused of being a witch. How so you plea?"_ The judge of the town walked to the edge of the wooden platform and spoke. A path was made from Robin to the judge and the judge was looking straight through her, deep into her soul through her crying green eyes. _"Goody Sena! How do you plead? Answer now or the courts will take your silence as a confession of witchcraft!"_ The judge waited and so did the crowd. Everyone went silent. But Robin couldn't answer.

She was choked up. Her voice was muffled by tears and sobs. She wanted to answer, but couldn't. _"Goody Sena! I hear by sentence you to death!"_ The crowd chanted three more times 'witch, witch, witch' before the judge silenced them and signaled for the court recorder to approch the platform. _"Take note, that tonight, on the 25th night of October, Goody Sena had been accused of bing a witch. Goody Sena refused to deny and thus shall hang in the town square at sunrise on the 26th day of October."_ The judge waved his hand and three hunters approched Robin and bound her wrists, placed a gag cloth in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. _"Bring the witch!"_ And with that, Robin was brought up on stage.

Touko smiled, and wrapped her arms around Amon's chest. _"Oh Amon, I'm so glad you broke free of her witchcraft and came back to me."_ Touko buried her head in his chest but Amon didn't respond or move. His cold dark eyes were watching Robin and the rope that was being placed around her delecate neck. Her golden-brown hair and black dress blew in the wind as the late autum night breeze blew by. Robin had stopped crying and a new emotion filled her heart: Anger and lonlyness twords Touko and Amon. _"Goody Sena. This is your last chance! Do you deny being a witch?"_ The judge asked one last time as the exucushioner approched the lever which would colapse the platform. Robin didn't respond due to the gag in her mouth although she wanted to. She deeply wanted to confess to being the witch of fire. She wanted to go down strong since she was going down anyways.

Sunrise slowly peeked up above the horizon. The judge saw this and signaled. _"Release!" _The judge ordered. _"Wait! She's not the witch!"_ Amon's voice was heard throught out the silenced crowd. It was too late, the excucushioner had pulled the lever. In a quick attempt to save the now labled innocent girl, about four strong men from the crowd jumped on stage and caught Robin and prevented her from hanging. _"What proff do you have?"_ The judge and the crowd looked over to Amon. Touko was in shock. _"Amon what are you doing?"_ She whispered angrily, but what she didn't notice was Amon had sliped the pendent round her neck.

While awaiting nightfall that day, Amon cut the pendent's string. While Touko was to busy holding him, Amon had tied the now short stringed pendent around her neck so that she couldn't remove it quickly. _"How can one accuse another of being a witch when that person…is a witch herself! And is the only witch! The one witch we are looking for! The one witch…is you Goody Masaki!"_ Amon's deep voice rang loud and clear above the crowd. _"what are you talking about?"_ touo pleaded with Amon, but Amon was backing away from Touko in a fearful manner. _"Witch!"_ Amon pointed at Touko and she put her hand around her neck and relized Amon had tricked and framed her. The crowd gathered around Touko chanting 'witch, witch, witch'. _"I've been framed!"_ youko's angrey voice rang above everyone.

_"So you say witch, but the pendent you wear only glows around a witches neck!" _The crowd, which was easily pursuaded, agreed with Amon and continued chanting. _"Should anyone else attempt to touch it, their hand is instantly burned by it's emense power."_ Amon approched Touko and acted as if he was going to grab it. He reached out his left hand at the pendent, ignoring Touko's pleading eyes, and just as he went to touch it he pulled back holding his hand in, a fake, pain. He help up his hand, which he burned putting firewood into his fireplace only weeks ago, and showed the crowd his burn scar. _"It's true, look at his hand! She burnt it! She's the witch!"_ A bystander shouted._ "Only a witch could accuse an innocent young child just to escape death! And only a witch would use witchcraft to turn people against the innocent and onto the witch's side!"_ Amon replyed as he steped back from Touko. An elder woman approched Amon and handed him a wet cloth so he could clean his 'fresh burn', just as the hunters approched Touko and began to bind her wrists, gag her and blindfold her.

Robin was now standing on the once again raised platform. The rope was removed from her neck and also removed were the gag cloth, the blindfold, and the rope binding her wrists. Amon held the wet cloth, acting the whole time, and chanted softly with the crowd as they chanted 'witch, witch, witch', she was quietly chanting as he back into the crowd and dissappered. _"Goody Sena. You are freeded. Take note, that all charges have been dropped from Goody Sena's record."_ The judge spoke. Robin didn't know what do do. She avoided Touko as they brought her up on the platform, and she made her way down the stairs. _"Robin!"_ Amon called out and Robin turned and looked for him. The crowd parted and Robin saw him. He was still holding the wet cloth as he outstreched his arms for her very slightly. Robin ran to him and started crying in hi chest. The crowd closed up and everyone back to chanting 'witch, witch, witch' , everyone except Amon and Robin. _"Goody Masaki! You have been accused of being a witch and have proven your powers by buring a man's hand. You shall be sentenced to death tonight. Take note, that tonight, on the 26th day of October, Goody Masaki has been accused of being a witch. Goody Masaki has proven her powers of a fire witch by burning a man's hand and thus shall hang in the town square at sunrise on the 26th day of October!"_ The judge finished. The chanting stopped as the exucushioner pulled the level and the platform fell, only this time the real innocent child wont be saved by a handsome dark man, this innocent child hanged.

Amon and Robin embrased eachother while kissing in the early sunrise and neither of the two looked as Touko Masaki hanged…

o0:0o0:0o

a/n: Surprized at how I ended it. I origanly had Robin being hung and left it at that, but I desided to add to it and have Touko hung instead. Oh yeah, Goody is like saying Ms, Mrs, or Miss during the puritan times. (The Crucible told me so. It's a book about witch trials I read in 11th grade) Please Review.

Amon: (speechless)

Robin: (speechless but happy inside that she ends up with Amon)

Touko: _"Why does the bitch… I mean witch… get Amon? I should get him not her! I'm better!"_ (looks all pissed)

oo0animechild0oo: _"I think she's just pissed because her _(sing a line from a SHeDAISY song)_ ex was sucking face with a little brunette." _(Smiles innocently)

Amon: (pulls gun)

Robin: (puts on glasses)

oo0animechild0oo: (gulps and cowards while pleading for her life)

(Amon and Robin fire at Touko, together, completely ignoring oo0animechild0oo)


End file.
